


Garrow's Light

by Isis



Category: Garrow's Law
Genre: Character Study, Courtroom Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Garrow holds to his path, despite his detractors and his own self-doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garrow's Light

**Author's Note:**

> A gift vid for feochadn in the Festivids 2012 exchange. Big thanks to china_shop for beta.
> 
> Music: Head Full of Doubt/Road Full of Promise by The Avett Brothers

[Garrow's Light](http://vimeo.com/57610642) from [Isis Colorado](http://vimeo.com/user15532083) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Lyrics (as cut):  
There's a darkness upon me that's flooded in light  
In the fine print they tell me what's wrong and what's right  
And it comes in black and it comes in white  
And I'm frightened by those who don't see it

When nothing is owed, deserved or expected  
And your life doesn't change by the man that's elected  
If you're loved by someone you're never rejected  
Decide what to be and go be it

There was a dream  
One day I could see it  
Like a bird in a cage I broke in and demanded that somebody free it  
And there was a kid, with a head full of doubt  
So I scream til I die or the last of those bad thoughts are finally out

There's a darkness upon me that's flooded in light  
In the fine print they tell me what's wrong and what's right  
There's a darkness upon me that's flooded in light  
And I'm frightened by those who don't see it

**Author's Note:**

> I had actually wanted to make a Garrow's Law vid for some time, and when I first heard this song it struck me as totally perfect. Except I never managed to actually sit down and start vidding it, or even do much more than write a few ideas next to the lyrics. And then I signed up for Festivids, and feochadn asked for pretty much exactly what was in my head! \o/ Her few comments in the request helped direct and refine my ideas, so then it was just a matter of, um, doing it.
> 
> The major problem I had with this is that a courtroom drama is mostly people walking back and forth and talking at each other. Which is kind of boring out of context.
> 
> Technically: I cut the song down to about half its length, because I prefer shorter vids (both to make and to watch). In addition to the usual time stretch/compress, time flip, and horizontal flip tricks with the video, I had to play with color balances quite a bit to make the montage of Garrow's courtroom scenes work - the scenes come from many episodes in which the lighting varies tremendously. I also had to do the recentering/zoom/blur edges trick on the tight-focused shots I used in the dissolves between Garrow striding in the corridor and standing in the prison, so that his head would be in the same place. This was made considerably easier by the darkness of the prison!


End file.
